Transformation
Transformation is the name of the post-end game story mode of Shadow Fight 3, accessible after the player finished the main storyline. It takes place on three alternate worlds, each of them with their own "rules" and different sequences of events. The player controls the copies of the Descendant as their character. Story After Moira throws Shadow Mind into the Accelerator Core, the Cleansing takes over and the whole world is evaporated in shadow energy, leaving not even a single person alive. Staying idle inside the Core realm, Shadow Mind is informed by the Stranger of a way to change the fate. Stranger reminds it that the Descendant had performed three time travels to the past, which created three alternate worlds as a result. Every one of these three planes has its own Descendant copy. Not an exact one, as they will not remember Shadow Mind. The original Descendant never realized how important their companions (June, Marcus, and Itu) were for the world's fate. Shadow Mind will help the Descendant to understand and learn a lot of things. Once they obtain their companion's power, the Descendant will be able to change fate. This means Shadow Mind will be trapped in the Sphere again, but the Descendant will surely find it sooner or later. And because these are alternate planes, these copies are much weaker than the original, and the path will not be easy. Shadow Mind then fades and enters the portal to the alternate plane. Because these copies are replacing someone else who is supposed to be in the alternate plane, the world does not recognize them and treats them as a foreign object. Everything - the people, environment, and circumstances - will be plotting against these copies, and they must struggle alone against the whole world. Combined with the fact that copies are much weaker than the original, their journey in these alternate planes will not be an easy one. They will learn a lot of things in their harsh tracks, and the only way for these copies to prevail is to find the Sphere. List of Planes Transformation story mode consists of three different planes, each having different stories. Each plane consists of 45 quests, divided into 3 parts. Currently, only one plane is available at the moment. #June's Plane Stability Stability is the new parameter stat of the character. Every main quest in Transformation carries fight rules. Stability determines the character's resistance to the fight rules. In Transformation fights, there is a threshold of Stability, above which the effect of fight rules ceases to work. Stability affects the strength of the rules; the lower the stability, the stronger the rules, and vice versa. For example, Open Wounds rule makes the player's character lose their health over time. If the player's Stability is too low than the recommended point, the character will lose their health quickly; it can even only take less than 10 seconds for the whole health to depletes. Stability is increased by completing an equipment set and claim it in the Collections menu, along with other rewards. The higher the set rarity, the higher the stability increases. The player can collect even the equipment sets they already obtained in the main storyline to increase their Stability. Differences from Main Story Due to the story taking place in different worlds, there are some mechanic differences compared to the now-destroyed main world. *Not only having different stories the planes also have characters with different roles or even different personalities. For example, Xiang Tzu is the head of the one and only mixed-martial-arts school in the whole world, Moira is the queen of Legion, Master Okada is the leader of Heralds, and Stranger is worshipped as a god. *There are no side quests. Although Survival, Duels, events, and Boss of the Day are still available. *Cards obtained from the main storyline cannot be upgraded using shadow energy currency in these new planes. The player has to re-obtain the card in these planes in order to make the shadow energy upgrade possible. Example: even if the player has already obtained Eagle's Dive from the previous chapters, the weapon cannot be upgraded with shadow energy in the new plane, until the player obtains Eagle's Dive again in the new plane. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Chapters